The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus acetosella, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Haight Ashbury’.
The new Hibiscus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Hibiscus acetosella cultivar Maple Sugar, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,286. The new Hibiscus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.